


The Sinking Kingdom

by Unisparkle05



Series: The Little Club Adventures [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Little Club (Minecraft), Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Ellie has magical powers, Little Club AU l, Little Donny is team dad, Little Kelly is team mom, Lyla is insane, Multi, Ropo still owes Lyla a loan payment, The entire Little Club is a bunch of kids, The little club still hasn't paid back the mayor of greenfield for property damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Little Club's day was going well. They had gone down to the beach for some fun and relaxation. Until they heard about a lost kingdom. The Little Club, being the adventurous fools they are, decide to go look for the kingdom and what they find is absolutely shocking.
Relationships: Donut The Dog/ Luma The Wolf, Little Carly/ Scuba Steve, Little Kelly/ Little Donny, Little Ropo/Little Ally
Series: The Little Club Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Little Club AU. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Club head to the beach for a day of relaxation and wind up hearing a tale about a lost kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the story!!!

It was supposed to be a simple day. The Little Club were going to go down to the beach, to relax and enjoy themselves. Too bad the universe had other plans for them. They had piled into Donut's car with a bunch of beach chairs, beach balls, a huge picnic basket (since both Lyla and Carly were like black holes when it came to food), towels, umbrellas, surfboards, paddleboards, floaties and whatever else they could fit in the car and drove down to the beach. It was hard to find parking since it was a Saturday, but Donut eventually managed a parking spot underneath two palm trees. 

They hurried down to beach, lugging all of their bags, towels and everything else with them. 

Lyla and Leah took off running down the steps and out towards the ocean. Max and Baby Duck took off running towards the ice cream stand while Ellie and Angel took off running to the nearest bathroom (they both had a bad habit of holding it). Kelly and Donny began setting up their area while everyone else either ran towards the ocean, with surfboards, beach balls, paddleboards and even a jet ski (Kelly has no idea how Ally managed to squeeze that into Donut's van either) while others ran off to get ice cream, snow cones and other cold treats and even more ran to the bathroom from the long trip down.

Kelly had to call everyone away from the ocean so they could all put sunscreen on.

"Why do i need to wear sunscreen? I'm trying to tan!" Lyla complained.

Lyla was Kelly and Carly's four year old sister.

Lyla was pale because of a pigment problem she had and she had pale blue eyes and back length curly golden blonde hair. She had a round face and a constellation of tiny freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a white and pale blue swimsuit that had a skirt on it. 

"Do you want to catch skin cancer?" Kelly asked her as she applied the sunscreen.

Lyla's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Didn't think you did." Kelly said as she continued applying the sunscreen.

Soon everyone had on sunscreen and were protected against the Sun's rays. 

"Are you sure it's waterproof?" Donny asked.

Kelly lightly tapped his cheek.

"Course i'm sure. I checked the labels." Kelly said, showing Donny the bottle.

Sure enough the word waterproof was written across the bottle.

"Apparently it's also SPF 78." She said, pointing to the label.

Everyone ran back out to the water. Lyla, Ellie, Max, Angel and Baby Duck busied themselves with picking up seashells while Luma, Donut and Cassie bounced the beach ball back and forth. Scuba Steve and Carly were both snorkeling while Little Lizard, Tiny Turtle and Sharky were playing shark (Sharky of course was the shark). Ropo and Ally were on Ally's jet ski, though Kelly had no idea how she had convinced him to get on it.

Soon, Kelly and Donny were calling everyone to lunch. The picnic basket was packed to the brim with food.

Everyone sat down on a huge magenta and white striped towel and grabbed a paper plate and a paper cup.

The picnic basket had a huge pitcher of lemonade in it as well as a container full of sandwiches, a salad, some carrots, cookies and apple slices. 

Everyone dug in, grabbing their fill.

After lunch, they quickly cleaned up and set up the volleyball net to play a game of volleyball.

Everything went well until Angel spiked the ball too hard and sent it flying clean across the beach towards the smoothie shack.

"I'll get it!" Lyla shouted, running after it.

"So uh, do we just sit here and wait for her to come back?" Max asked, his floppy ears perked up.

"Yes. Yes we do." Donut said, sitting down on the sand.

Max shrugged and copied his older brother.

After five minutes, the rest of the Little Club went after her.

"What is taking her so long?" Leah asked.

"Who knows with Lyla? Probably extorting someone out of their money." Ally said.

Ropo shuddered.

"Yeah. I still owe her a loan payment." He said.

"Yeah, you should really pay her back. I don't think she was joking when she said she was going to drop your credit score until you couldn't afford a loan at the library." Angel said.

"Actually it went more like this," Ellie said. "You wanna try me, Ropo? I'll drop your credit score so low you won't be able to afford a loan at the library, punk!" Ellie said, doing a perfect imitation of her cousin.

Ropo shuddered.

"And i believe she has the power to do it." He said, shuddering.

They arrived at the shack to find Lyla with the beach ball in hand hiding behind a shrub.

Kelly ran up to her.

"What are you doing? She asked, taking her baby sister by the hand and leading her away from the shrub.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" She said, nodding towards the man that Lyla had been eavesdropping on.

Lyla pulled her hand away.

"Yeah i know. But i think you all want to hear this!" Lyla said.

Kelly raised an eyebrow at her.

"This better be worth you eavesdropping." Kelly said.

Lyla lowered her voice as if she were about to let them in on a secret. The Little Club moved in closer, eager to hear what Lyla was about to tell them.

"He was talking about some kind of kingdom." Lyla whispered.

"That's it?" Ally asked.

Lyla shook her head.

"No. It's not just any kingdom. It's a sinking one." Lyla elaborated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked.

Lyla shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

Carly looked up.

"But he might." She said, nodding towards the man. Carly broke away from the huddle and went to go talk to him.

"Carly!" Kelly whisper-yelled. Sometimes she didn't get her twin sister.

Carly walked straight up to the man.

He had a long, gray scraggly beard and brown hair that was graying. He looked to be completely blind in one eye and he was wearing gray pants tucked into black boots and dark blue captain's coat as well as a captain's hat. He was talking and laughing with some people who Carly assumed where his crew mates.

Carly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but we couldn't help but overhear you talking about some kind of kingdom?" Carly asked, giving him her most friendly smile.

The man looked at her.

"We?" He asked.

"Me, my friends, my sisters, my cousin and my boyfriend." Carly said, gesturing towards the rest of the Little Club.

Scuba Steve was the first to come over and put an arm around Carly. Kelly and Lyla and Ellie stood next to her while the rest of the Little Club gathered around.

"So you all would like to hear the story of The Sinking Kingdom, now wouldn't you?" The man asked them.

"If you don't mind." Carly said.

"Very well then," The man said. He took of swing of what the Little Club guessed to be whiskey out of a silver flask before he started speaking.

"Once there was a very mighty kingdom," He began. "That was surrounded by water. Everywhere ye looked there was endless amounts of saltwater that stretched further than the eye could see. The King was very proud of his kingdom. So proud in fact, that he declared it superior to all other kingdoms."

"He sounds like an ego maniac." Lyla said.

"Every king should be proud of his kingdom!" The man snapped.

Lyla flinched, causing Kelly to wrap a protective arm around her and glare at the man while Carly rubbed soothing circles on Lyla's back.

"Anyway, he decreed that no other kingdom should be fit to stand alongside his kingdom. So he waged war with all the other kingdoms." The man said.

"I'm with Lyla, he sounds like an ego maniac." Leah said.

The man turned to glare at her.

Leah shrank back and hid behind Donny, who glared at the man.

"Now where was i? Ah yes, the king waged war with every kingdom in a fifty mile radius. No kingdom could stand while his thrived. He would not allow it. So he enchanted his armies and gave them magical weapons and armor and sent them off to war. The war last for seven centuries until some old mages banded together to defeat the king. They casted a mighty spell that sealed away the king's and his generals powers and casted them out of the kingdom. They then sunk the King's once proud kingdom before going into an enchanted slumber. They say to this day, the King is still searching for his kingdom." The man finished.

"Uh, that was a very interesting story." Max said, too afraid to upset the man.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Just one question." Ellie said.

"What is it, girlie?" The man asked. 

"Why did the mages sink the Kingdom? Surely it wasn't the people's fault that they had a psycho for a king?" Ellie asked.

"Because they were evil! They were jealous of the King and his Kingdom!" The man yelled.

Ellie shrank back. Carly instinctively pushed Ellie behind her.

Ropo raised an eyebrow.

"You seem awfully upset to say that it's just a story." He said.

The man looked at him.

"Tis such a sad story, tis all." The man said.

"Uh huh." Ropo said, not convinced.

"Anyway, you should all ran along now. You're parents are probably looking for you." The man said, turning back to admire the horizon.

"He's right. Come on guys." Kelly said, standing up. She wanted to get Lyla, Ellie, Max, Angel and Baby Duck as far away from this man as possible. She did not like the way he snapped at Ellie for asking such a harmless question.

Kelly waited until they were out earshot before she began to speak.

"Well that was an interesting story." She said.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

Ally looked over to her boyfriend.

"Ropo, what's wrong?" Ally asked.

"That man seemed way too, i don't know, upset to say that it was just a story." Ropo said.

"You ever hear of storytelling? You're supposed to show emotion when telling a story, that's what good storytellers do." Lyla said.

"No Lyla, i'm with Ropo," Luma said. "He seemed way too wound up to say that was just a story." 

They made it back to their spot and began packing up. The sun had began to lower itself in the sky.

"Well, i'm kinda tired. We can talk about this tomorrow." Carly said, yawning.

They packed everything back in Donut's truck and drove out of the parking lot.

They dropped Angel and Ropo off at their house and then dropped Ally off at her parents' house. Luma and Cassie were dropped off at Luma's parents' house. Baby Duck was dropped off at his house and Little Lizard and Tiny Turtle were dropped off at their respective houses as were Sharky and Scuba Steve. Donny and Leah were dropped off at their castle. 

Finally, they arrived at Kelly, Carly and Lyla's castle. Carly got their bags and picked up Ellie who had long fallen asleep. Kelly picked up a sleeping Lyla.

"Bye Donut, thanks again." Kelly whispered, as not to wake up Max and her baby sister and cousin.

"No problem." Donut said.

He backed away and drove off.

Kelly and Carly carried their sleeping sister and cousin into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, i wonder why that man was so upset about Lyla calling the King in the story a ego maniac? Or why he was mad at Leah for agreeing with her? Or at Ellie for calling the King a psycho? Very interesting.


	2. The beginnings of a sea faring adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and the Little Club are having a group chat. Ropo brings up the story from yesterday, causing everyone to go to the library to research. What they find changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of The Sinking Kingdom!!!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and always enjoy the story!!!

Kelly awoke the next morning at 8:08 AM. She threw off her covers and walked down across the bridge to Carly's room. Carly wasn't there.

Must be down in the kitchen. Kelly thought. Lyla too, if i had to guess.

So Kelly headed downstairs. Sure enough she found her two sisters in the kitchen, grabbing breakfast.

Carly had a tray full of bacon, eggs and ham. Lyla was telling Chef Marty what she wanted.

"Blueberry pancakes, that's it?" Chef Marty asked her.

"You know it!" Lyla said.

Chef Marty nodded. 

"Okay one stack of blueberry pancakes coming right up."

He noticed Kelly standing in the doorway.

"And you, Princess?" He asked.

"Just an omelette will be fine, thanks." Kelly said.

She didn't want to overwork Chef Marty. Knowing Lyla, that stack of blueberry pancakes was going to reach the ceiling.

Kelly with Lyla and Carly in tow, headed into the dining room and took a seat at the long table. Ellie was already there, dressed in her bunny pajamas and eating chocolate chip waffles. She was on the laptop, talking to what sounded like Angel.

Ellie looked up.

"Oh great, you're all here!" Ellie said, turning the laptop around.

Angel and Ropo were in their pajamas and were sitting at their table eating breakfast, Ropo in his striped pajamas and Angel in her teddy bear pajamas.

They waved at Kelly, Lyla and Carly as they sat down.

"Woah! Is their an apocalypse that i'm unaware of happening?" Ropo teased Carly.

"Hardy har har, for your information, Mr. Powers, i'm just really hungry." Carly said.

"You're always hungry!" Angel said.

Butler Dean arrived in the dining room and sat down Lyla's pancakes and Kelly's omelette in front of them. As expected, Lyla's pancakes were huge.

"Is Olympics coming to town? Do i need to start carbo loading?" Angel joked.

"Oi, i just got up!" Lyla defended.

"So why are you two video calling us?" Kelly asked.

"We wanted to talk about what happened at the beach yesterday." Ropo said.

"We're just waiting for everyone else to join." Ellie explained.

Sure enough, Ally's screen popped up.

Ally was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed with a plate of avocado toast and eggs and a glass of orange juice. She was in her hippo pajamas and her hair was all over the place.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Ropo said.

"Good morning, my Prince Charming." Ally said.

"Guys, it is too early for the two of you to be all sappy." Angel said.

"Yeah, i'm trying to eat." Lyla said.

Soon everyone had joined the Skype call, all in varying states of disarray and sleepiness, all still in their pajamas and eating breakfast.

"So, what is this chat for?" Luma asked, some toast in her mouth.

"Luma, don't talk with your mouth full. Everyone can see it." Cassie reminded. 

"Anyway, i've been thinking about that story from yesterday. You know, the one about The King and The Kingdom." Ropo said.

"Psycho King." Ellie corrected.

"Right, so anyway, that man seemed way too upset to say that it was just a story." Ropo said.

"And i told you, it's called story telling. You get people's attention by telling your story with emotion." Lyla said.

"I get that Lyla, but you know how you can tell when something isn't a story by the way the person telling it looks?" Ropo asked.

Lyla shook her head.

"He looked like the story he was telling was true." Ropo said.

"So i did some digging. I looked up the story and sure enough it was there." Ropo said. He tapped a few keys on his laptop and an image came up for everyone to see.

Sure enough, there was an old illustration of a king and a kingdom as well as some mages. The king looked as if he were being cast out of the kingdom while the kingdom appeared to be sinking beneath the waves. The title above the picture read "The Legend Of The Sinking Kingdom".

Lyla waved a hand.

"That's just a coincidence." Lyla said.

"I figured you'd say that." Ropo said. He tapped a few more keys. Another image came up.

It was a huge block of text and it appeared to be related to the image of The King and The Kingdom.

It told the legend of the kingdom and it's king, almost word for word.

Everyone read it.

"It's almost word for word." Kelly said.

"It's exactly word for word." Carly said.

"Not really," Lyla said. "There are a few bits and pieces missing from the story. So it's like Kelly said before, it's almost word for word but not quite." 

Everyone looked at each other.

"Woah, woah," Luma said. "Does this mean the story's true?"

"It could be." Donut said.

Ally looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay, we all agree that something's up, right?" Ally asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled. After breakfast, we'll go down to the library and research." 

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Everyone disconnected their call and hurried to finish their breakfast and get dressed.

An hour later, the Little Club arrived at the library.

The Library was big and made out of brownstone. It had white marble steps leading up to it and marble columns and glass doors. A big sign read Greenfield Public Library.

The Little Club climbed the steps and pushed open the doors.

Kelly walked straight up to the desk. Behind the desk was a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties. She wore a white collared black dress with three small buttons down the front. She wore beaded glasses and had her brown hair up in a bun. She looked up when Kelly tapped on the desk.

"How may i help you?" The woman asked.

"My friends and i are doing a research project in school about old legends and myths." Kelly said.

The woman peered over a glasses at them. She noticed Lyla, Ellie, Max, Angel, Leah and Baby Duck.

"Aren't they a little young to be researching for a school project?" The woman asked.

"Oh, our parents are at work and couldn't find a babysitter, so we agreed to babysit them." Kelly explained.

The woman's eyes softened.

"Well if you want, they could join the toddler storytime over there." The woman said, gesturing towards a colorful carpet that had puzzle piece print on it. A bunch of toddlers sat there, munching on candies, crackers, cookies and sipping on juice boxes.

"No, that's okay, they're usually very quiet." Kelly said.

She knew that Lyla, Leah, Angel, Max, Ellie and Baby Duck were too invested in the mystery to even think about socializing with other toddlers.

The woman nodded. She gestured to the back of the library.

"The myths and legends section is at the very back and two rows down." The woman said.

Kelly nodded and went to relay the information. Everyone headed to the back to start researching. The woman showed up and gave everyone snacks and Lyla, Angel, Leah, Ellie, Max and Baby Duck some picture books.

After an hour of research, the Little Club finally came upon something.

"Hey, guys! I think i found something!" Ally said. She had been leafing through a book titled Myths And Legends Of Old. It had a gold and silver cover and fancy, loopy, curly handwriting in a gold script. The pages were also a little yellowed from age.

Ally pointed to a chapter titled The Sinking Kingdom. Everyone crowded around her to look at the book. Ally began to read the story.

"Once long, long, long ago was a prosperous kingdom. The kingdom was surrounded by the ocean with no land in sight. The kingdom had everything it needed. There plenty of fish in the sea to keep the kingdom fed as well as kelp. The kingdom traded with nearby kingdoms to get other things, like fruit, other vegetables, medicine, meat and other things. The kingdom was bright and full of cheer, it's people content. The only one not content was the king. The king was a proud man and thought that all other kingdoms were inferior to his. He openly mocked the other kingdoms and claimed that they were not fit to exist alongside his kingdom. The other kingdoms chose to ignore the king and carried on with their lives, but the king would not let his notion of grandeur go. He declared war on the other kingdoms, determined to be the only kingdom in all the sea. He traded his soul for great magical power and used that power to rebirth his subjects. He made the loyalist of his subjects into his generals and made the others into his soldiers. He created magical swords, shields and armor for himself and his army and headed to war. The war waged on for several centuries, the king's army laying waste to the many kingdoms, leaving a bloody bath in his wake. Finally, a band of powerful mages banded together to stop the king. They casted a spell that stripped the king of his powers and sealed them away in a magical object. They then casted a spell that returned to people to normal and casted out the king and his many generals. Fearing that the king would return, the mages sunk the kingdom so it would never be found. They then went into a deep enchanted slumber for many centuries, to this day, they are still sleeping. But the king has never rested. They say to this day, the king still searches for his kingdom." Ally read.

Everyone stared in shock. So the story the man told them was true! Either that or he came to the library, read this particular book and then tried to pass it off as his own story and the Little Club had just caught him in his lie. But that was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it?

The Little Club decided that they needed to find out. After putting back all the other books and then checking the book they had just read and thanking the librarian, the Little Club headed to their houses to prepare for their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Club have just discovered that the story that the man on the beach told them could potentially be true!!!! But now that begs the question, is it just a coincidence? Did the man really read about the story and then attempted to pass it off as his own? Or there just happens to be a book with the exact same story about the exact same kingdom? Hmmm, i don't know, seems pretty suspicious to me.
> 
> What do you guys think?


	3. Time To Sail The High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Club head down to the docks to find the Captain that told them the story yesterday. They ask him to take them across the sea to find the Sinking Kingdom. Surprisingly, he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of The Sinking Kingdom. I hope you all enjoy.

The Little Club headed down to the docks, looking for the Captain. After the visiting the library, they had all gone home to pack and where now lugging their suitcases and backpacks up and down the docks looking for him.

"We'll never find him. There must be at least a thousand ships out here!" Lyla complained.

"My fur is sweating." Luma said. "And wolves don't even have sweat glands!" 

"Ooh, i know!" Ellie said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I could cast a spell! We'd find him much quicker that way!" 

Everyone drew in a sharp breath.

"What?" Ellie asked.

Ellie was a witch-in-training. Sometimes her spells tended to go haywire, regardless of how she casted them. Other times, she'd botch the incantation accidentally and create a huge mess. And other times, she didn't cast the spells right. The Little Club were extremely weary about letting Ellie cast a spell to find the Captain. They really didn't feel like running from some sludge monster at the moment.

They all sighed.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kelly asked.

"Ellie could accidentally summon a huge tidal wave and wipe us all out." Angel said, matter-of-factly.

Ellie pretended not to hear her as she took off her bunny backpack and began digging for her spellbook. She found it and pulled it out. 

Ellie's spellbook was a small leatherbound journal with an amethyst set in the center with a golden silk thread that acted as a bookmark. The pages inside were yellow and filled with spells written in beautiful flowing script.

Ellie opened it and began leafing through the pages, looking for a spell. 

"I found it!" Ellie said, pointing to spell in the book.

She read it over and then re read it, making sure she didn't miss anything.

"We're all going to die." Lyla said under her breath.

"Okay, i think i got it." Ellie said, closing the bok and setting it back in her bag.

"I should have updated my will." Donut muttered.

"Mitte lucem aureum et ne nos inducas in situ ejusdem ducis militum." Ellie chanted, her hands glowing a bright pinkish magenta .

The rest of The Little Club held their breath. They all waited for something horrible to happen. After five minutes, they all looked around.

"Maybe i cast the spell wrong?" Ellie wondered aloud. Suddenly, a small golden light in the shape of an orb appeared.

"Nevermind!" Ellie saud, cheerfully.

"Yay! Ellie didn't kill us all by summoning a Kraken!" Lyla cheered.

"That was one time!" Ellie shouted at her cousin.

"I'm still in therapy." Lyla said, a haunted look in her eyes. The orb flew ahead of them, down the dock.

"After that orb!" Kelly shouted. The entire Little Club took after the orb, ducking and dodging the other people on the docks going about their business. They ran and ran until the orb eventually came to a stop in front of a huge ship.

The ship was white with a dark blue hull and huge flags with gold sea serpents painted in them.

"I guess this is the ship." Ellie said.

"You guess?" Lyla asked.

"Uh, excuse me? Is anyone up there?" Kelly called.

"Dude!" Angel said.

"What? Might as well get it over with." Kelly replied back.

A clattering sound cane from the ship. A few minutes later, the captain from the beach walked onto the ship. He looked over the railing down at The Little Club.

"What do you lot want?" He asked.

"Do you mind letting us on?" Kelly called up. "We'll explain when we get on."

"Fine." The captain said. "This better be important." The captain let down the plank. The Little Club walked up it and onto the ship.

"What is it? Why did you all come looking for me?" The captain asked.

"Because we wanted you to take us somewhere." Kelly explained. The captain waved his hand.

"Bah! There are plenty of other captains around here. And you all came to bother me, specifically?" The captain asked. He began motioning for the Little Club to get off his ship.

"Move along the lot of you! I have more important things to do than take a bunch of children on an adventure." The captain said.

"We heard about The Sinking Kingdom!" Carly shouted. The captain stopped dead in his tracks.

"What was that, girlie?" The captain asked.

"We know about the kingdom. It sank right? Because of the mages? It's real right?" Carly asked.

"And how do you know that?" The captain asked. "It's just a story." He added.

Carly motioned for Ally to hand her the book of Legends and Myths of Old. Ally handed it to her and Carly flipped through the pages until she found the chapter about the sinking kingdom. She showed the captain the book.

"See? It's real, isn't? You've seen it. Or at the very least you're searching for it." Carly said.

"Aye, my father has told me a great deal about the kingdom. Gave this very ship to me when i was fifteen in the hopes that i would complete his journey for him." The captain said.

"We can help," Carly said. "You wouldn't believe it looking at us but we've been on quite a few adventures and we're really good at finding long lost objects. Be it an ancient artifact or in this case, a long lost kingdom."

"Very well then," The captain said. "I'll take you." The Little Club cheered.

"What's your name?" Carly asked.

"It's Mirrikh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like The Little Club are setting off on an adventure. I wonder if they'll find the Sinking Kingdom. Still don't trust the captain though.


	4. Off To The Sinking Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Club set sail to find the Sinking Kingdom. Hilarity ensues as they all try to adjust to sea life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter!!! I hope you enjoy. Also in this chapter is a little hint at an interconnected universe with three of my other stories. Try to guess which one.

"Seventeen!" Lyla called as Ally staggered back towards the small, barely padded bench that had become the Little Club's perch as they all suffered from sea sickness. Poor Ally had been the seventeenth victim of sea sickness and Lyla had been keeping count, unfortunately. 

"Wow, you guys really need to earn your sea legs. I haven't felt sick once." Lyla bragged, smiling smugly as the ocean breeze blew her golden curls around her face. Everyone glared at her.

"Keep bragging and you'll be joining us. Heck, you might even be the one afflicted with it the longest." Kelly said.

Lyla stuck her tongue out and skipped off to the railing of the ship.

"How long have we been on the sea?" Ropo asked.

"Five hours." Carly responded.

"And how long have we been sea sick?" Ropo asked.

"Ever since we left the port." Ally informed him.

Donny ran over the side and hurled.

"Eighteen!" Lyla yelled, smugly.

Donny glared at her and attempted to make a grab for her. Instead he threw up again, retching harshly. Lyla looked thoughtful.

"Do i count that? I mean you threw up again and it wasn't a different person." Lyla said. Donny glared at her.

"Just be quiet." Donny said.

**Forty Five Minutes Later**

The bout of sea sickness that had plagued everyone except Lyla had passed. Most of the Little Club were walking around the deck of the ship, looking around and taking in the ocean that surrounded them. Kelly was busy on her tablet, walking around and trying to get Wi-Fi. Lyla, who had long since sat down looked at her, raising a golden blonde eye brow at her.

"What are you doing?" Lyla asked.

"Trying to get a signal." Kelly said. Lyla's eye brow arched in confusion.

"Why? We're on the ocean on a fishing ship not a cruise ship, Kells. You're not getting any Wi-Fi. Unless Ellie has a spell for that, but come on, even you're not that stupid." Lyla said. Kelly glared at her younger sister.

"I hereby revoke your cookie privileges." Kelly said as she walked off. Lyla paled and stood up. 

"No! Wait! I take it back! Please don't revoke my cookie privileges, Kells!" Lyla shouted, running after her sister. Lyla's boots slipped on a puddle and she slid across the deck and right towards the railing, screaming the whole way down. She slid towards the railing and almost went right through the gap when someone grabbed her hoodie.

"Kelly!' Lyla said in relief. Kelly grabbed her and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're not hurt are you?" Kelly asked.

"No, i'm fine." Lyla said. "My clothes are wet though." Kelly looked at Lyla's clothes. Sure enough, Lyla's favorite hoodie, a white hoodie with a picture of a glittery snowflake on it was wet. Her pale blue skirt also had a huge wet spot on it from when she fell in the puddle. Her white stockings, the ones with kawaii puppies with cute little bones in their mouths were soaked and her black boots were wet, the two little black pom poms as well as the string attaching them on both boots were wet as well. Kelly grabbed Lyla's hand.

"Come on." Kelly said, leading Lyla back over to the barely padded bench that had served as the Little Club's perch during the sea sickness. Kelly lifted Lyla up and sat her down on the bench and then sat down on the bench as well.

"Why are we on this bench? The springs keep poking me." Lyla said, clearly not used to sitting on a bench that was so deteriorated.

"It's the only one in the sun." Kelly replied. Lyla pouted slightly. 

**Five Minutes Later**

Kelly was busy scrolling the web. Ellie had come over and cast a spell on the tablet to give it Wi-Fi. Once Kelly was sure that the tablet wasn't going to explode or come to life amd attack her, she thanked Ellie and immediately started scrolling. As it turns out, she had missed quite a bit judging by her news feed. She was reading a story that had really caught her attention: a news story that was dated a month ago about a group of teenagers that had infiltrated and brought down a dog fighting circuit. Kelly was furious about the fact that dog fighting still existed and worried for the teens. Luckily another news story had confirmed that the teenagers were okay and only had minor wounds and were safely back home with their parents.

"That is so messed up." Kelly said. Lyla looked over at her.

"What is?" Lyla asked. Kelly showed her the news story. Lyla read it.

"I don't get it. What's a dog fighting circuit?" Lyla asked.

"A horrible sport that really shouldn't exist and all involved in it should be made to engage in it themselves so they can see how the dogs feel." Kelly said. Lyla thought for a moment.

"In that case, isn't boxing dog fighting but with people?" Lyla asked. Kelly opened her mouth and then closed it. Technically, Lyla was right. But only technically. What Lyla really was thinking of were those illegal underground fight clubs. Now those were more like dog fights, where all the people involved betted on fighters and those fighters fought. Sometimes to the death.

Not really," Kelly informed her. "What you're thinking of, Lyla, is those underground fight clubs. Now those are more like dog fights but with people. At least from what i've heard." Lyla looked confused.

"I thought the first rule of fight club was not to talk about fight club?" Lyla asked.

"It is." Kelly said. "Which is probably why those articles about it were written by anonymous." 

There was a loud crash. Kelly and Lyla looked up and looked each other and then got up and ran over to the source. Ropo and Ally were busy trying to untangle Luma from a fishing net.

"What happened?" Kelly asked, having to bite back laughter at the hilarious sight.

"Luma thought it would be a good idea to try fishing for dinner, despite the fact that she has no prior fishing experience." Ropo said. "As you can see, it didn't turn out so well."

"I'm stuck!" Luma helpfully supplied, sporting a wide grin. Ally was carefully untangling the net from around Luma's ears.

"Yes, you are." Ally said. The process of untangling Luma was going painfully slowly. Kelly guessed that judging by all the net still entangling her and the sweat on Ropo and Ally's faces, that they had been at it for a while.

"Here, let us help." Kelly said, bending down to untangle the net by Luma's paws. Lyla took off her hoodie and pulled down her shirt, a white shirt with a picture of unicorn with pink hair and a golden horn that had silvery magic coming out of it and closed eyes with sliver glittery cursive words that said _Dream and Believe _under it. She tied her hoodie around her waist and got to work.

After untangling Luma, Kelly decided that they should check on the rest of the Little Club to make sure that they were all fairing well and not getting into trouble. Good thing that she did, because it was absolute chaos on deck. Max, Leah, Angel and Ellie had all somehow gotten stuck in a barrel. And to make matters worse, it was a barrel full of cod. Baby Duck and Sharky were hanging upside down. Scuba Steve had somehow by some vagary of the arcane, had managed to get himself stuck on the ship's mast. Tiny Turtle and Little Lizard were both stuck in the brig for whatever odd reason, Cassie had somehow managed to get locked in the galley, Donut had gotten his paw stuck in a bucket and to absolutely no one's surprise, Carly had eaten a huge swath of food from the galley and now had a stomach ache and Donny was tangled in a net and hanging over the side of the ship. Lyla, Ropo, Ally and Luma's jaws had dropped open amd would likely never be closed again. Kelly upon seeing the catastrophe that was her friends only had one thing to say.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Kelly shouted. And Baby Duck, ever the comedic one, responded.

"Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" Baby Duck sang. And then the whole deck burst into song while Kelly covered her face with her hands.

**Twenty Five Minutes Later**

Everyone was seated in the bench. After helping everyone out and then spraying Ellie, Max, Angel and Leah down with Lysol to get rid of the cod smell, Kelly had decided to bench everyone.

"We are supposed to be showing Mirrikh that we know what we're doing." Kelly said.

"But we uh, don't know what we're doing." Luma said. Kelly face palmed, something she had a feeling that she was going to be doing a lot of on this adventure. She pointed to the captain's quarters where Mirrikh was.

"He doesn't know that!" Kelly hissed.

"I'm pretty sure he does." Lyla said. Kelly face palmed again. Yup, she was definitely going to be face palming a lot this adventure.

"Just.. stay out of the way, please." Kelly pleaded. Everyone nodded. Lyla raised her hand.

"Yes, Lyla?" Kelly asked.

"On the subject of staying out of the way, does that mean i have to sit on the bench or can i get up and go over to that railing?" Lyla asked. Kelly looked at her baby sister confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Kelly asked. Lyla let out a sickly burp and clutched her stomach.

"Because i think i'm sea sick." Lyla let out another sickly burp, covered her mouth and then ran over to the railing and threw up over the side of the ship, blueberry chunks raining down into the water. At least the fish would have a nice, hearty lunch. The Little Club all looked at each other and then shouted.

"Nineteen!" They all shouted smugly. Lyla wiped the back of her mouth amd glared at them.

"Shut up." She moaned before letting out another sickly burp and puking again. Kelly came over and started rubbing her back soothingly while Carly and the others went in search of something to help Lyla.

"Now what did i tell you? All that bragging about not being sea sick made you sea sick." Kelly said while Lyla puked.

**Meanwhile Up In The Captain's Quarters**

Mirrikh stood at the window, looking across the ocean, pensively stroking his beard.

"Soon," He said. "Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Reporter Daily, Apple having a stab wound in her side, Ian having a stab wound in his shoulder and Cher having to get a bullet removed from the back of her leg as well as her and Jade having to get glass removed from them counts as "minor" injuries. And that's not getting into all the Ninja needing stitches and some of them needed splints. Or poor Violet's leg.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep your eye out for more of these hints. I have two other stories that take place in this universe, let's see if you guys can guess which.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about the AU that you have can be left down in the comments and i'll try to answer them as quickly as i can.


End file.
